The Tell Tale Carnival
by F-5
Summary: Duo convinces Heero to go to the carnival with him and while they are both there they run into some weird stuff while they are enjoying themselves on the ghost train.
1. Part 1

Title: The Tell Tale Carnival  
Pairings: 2x1x2, 4x3, 5x6, R+1  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the gundam wing characters.  
Warnings: Relena bashing  
  
  
As a truck drives by advertising the annual carnival, Duo peers out the window with high hopes that Heero will go   
this year...  
  
"Oh Hee-chan, lets go to the carnival together this year, I heared there's going to be this really cool ghost train this  
year!!" beamed the violet eyed boy. Trying hard to contain his excitement Duo junped up from the couch and began immitating  
some of the animals they had last year. Imagining what would happen if they were on a dark and private ghost train... alone,  
Heero gave no second thought to the idea and said..  
  
"Yes, we'll go"  
  
Not noticing Heero looking at him down on the floor imitating a camel with lustful eyes, Duo jumps up from the floor and ran   
into the kitchen to where Quatre and Trowa were raiding the fridge for anything that they could play with later in the night.  
Bursting thorugh the door Quatre almost dropped the jar of chocolate paste he had picked up, but before his hands could let  
go Trowas hands wraped around Quatre's stopping him from dropping it.  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO THE CARNIVAL!! ANIMALS!! FOOD!! SHOWs!! AND RIDES!!!!"  
  
Almost as fast as he bolted in, Duo bolted back out and up the stairs to Wufei's room, leaving Quatre and Trowa stunned in  
the kitchen. They both walked out to where Heero was, obviously still thinking about the darks and seclusive ghost train, and   
asked..  
  
"Heero, are we really going to the carnival? You never want to go.. last year Duo had to go alone since Trowa and I were on a  
mission and Wufei was locked in his room doing god knows what.."  
  
Angry at being interrupted, Heero looked at the two of them and coldly said "Hn...yes"  
  
Realising that the carnival was tonight, the pair ran up to their room to use the chocolate before someone elso got to it.  
  
**BANG**  
  
"Wuffie!! WE'RE GOING TO THE CARNIVAL!! WE'RE GOING TO SEE THe LIONS AND RIDE THE RIDES!!"  
  
Quickly shutting a photo album which obviously was full of pictures of his secret lover, Wufei rose from his meditation  
position and began with an edgy tone.."Maxwell! That was very dishonourable of you to burst into my room like that   
unannounced, you should ha.."  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO THE CARNIVAL!!" Spotting one of the pictures that had fallen out revealed a man with long platinum blonde   
hair, Duo smiled and said with an evil grin.."You can bring your friend if you want"  
  
Before Wufei could yell something back in his defense Duo had already run back to his room in excitement. Hearing giggling  
and moaning from the next room, Duo turned on the music and cranked the volume up so loud that he didn't hear Heero enter the  
room and lock the door.  
  
**Dancing queen...young and sweet..only seventeen**  
  
Duo was dancing to the music while he looked for what he was going to wear when a pair of pale skinned hands embraced his   
waist and locked into his own.  
  
"Oh Heero it's you, good, help me choose what to wear.."  
  
"mmmmm" Pulling Duo arund to face him, Heero pushed up against him and soon Duo dropped his clothes. Falling on the bed they  
locked in with eachothers lips and Duo forced his tongue into Heero's mouth causing him to let out a small groan. Heero  
unbuttoned Duo's shirt to reveal the perfect body he had fallen in love with and began to run his fingers up and down it.  
Soon they were both undressed and began to move in to the more sensitive areas, just as Duo was about to enter Heero, the   
pumping music stopped and a knock at the door was heard.  
  
"Maxwell, can I borrow some of your clothes? there's no reason i want them, just... let me borrow them!"  
  
Dying to feel Heero around him he quickly pushed into him a few times leaving Heero on the edge of complete pleasure, but  
quickly pulled out and wrapped a sheet around hia bare body. Picking out some clothes from his drawers he shuffled over to  
the door trying to keep the sheet on.  
  
"Here Wufei" Just as he was about to shut the door he whispered to the Chinese boy.. "I'm sure he'll like them.. go get him  
tiger" and with that he slammed the door shut and locked it once more. By the time he was back Heero had gotten up and   
hopped into the shower leaving the door open to invite Duo in. Duo willingly dropped the sheet to the floor and walked into  
the bathroom shutting the door behind him.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	2. Part 2

Title: The Tell Tale Carnival  
Pairings: 2x1x2, 4x3, 5x6, R+1  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the gundam wing characters.  
Warnings: Relena bashing  
  
  
On the way to the carnival Quatre and Trowa could hardly keppe their hands off eachother and Duo was dreaming about  
what he was going to ride first and what he was going to eat first to notice Heero's hand slide around his waist. Nearing  
the carnival Wufei could hardly keep his eyes off the mirror checking to see if he looked good to notice he was driving on  
the wrong side of the road. Taking a break from eachother, Quatre lent over to Wufei and said to him quietly "You look fine,  
but you might not look so good if you crash the car" Having enough of a break, Quatre's smiling face was soon back in Trowa's  
arms again.  
  
"Oooh there it is!! WUFEI...don't miss it.....turn...........................NOW!!"  
  
Taking a sharp turn into the carpark from Duo's instructions, their car banged into a horrible looking pink limosine. "Oops..  
lets just move to a different park ok.." All agreeing Wufei reversed out and into the parking space behind the one they were  
just in and jumped out of the car followed by Quatre and Trowa, Heero and..... "Hey! Where's Duo?!" Piped up Heero puzzled by  
the mystery.. Already standing in line for the entrance stood Duo, waving his hands about signalling for them all to come   
over.  
  
"Lets go in already!!" Panted Duo as he was trying to pull Heero to the front of the line, causing a lot of angry faces from  
fellow linee's. As they had just all managed to push infront of the angry mob a platinum blonde haired man walked up to the  
group and said "Wufei, I'm glad you could make it. Oh.. pardon me for not introducing myself. I'm Milliardo..Milliardo  
Peacecraft." Quatre and Trowa both walked up to him and shook his hand introducing themselves, or more Quatre was introducing  
themselves. Heero, looking uninterested in anything but his Duo simply walked past and mumbled "Hn.." Milliardo, now looking  
towards the long braided hair boy and asked Wufei who he was. "Oh that's Duo Maxwell...Maxwell! Come and introdu.."  
  
"I WANT FAIRY FLOSs!!" Beamed Duo to Heero when he saw one right out front of the food court that sold three different   
flavours of it. "You can have some later..after dinner" Replied his Prussian eyed lover. "Yes, speaking of dinner, lets go  
have some.." Said Quatre to the group. All in agreance they walked into the massive hall filled with people all stuffing   
their faces with every food known, though the hall was full they managed to find a table and all sat down next to their  
partners. Silence fell upon the table, solemn looks crossed all their faces then with in a moment "Quatre and I'll share a   
pizza and two cokes". "Wufei and I'll have two hot dogs and two lemonaids". "Heero..I want one pizza, two hot dogs, one  
baked potato, one dagwood dog and you beter get me two or three cokes and a fanta to wash it down with" Trying hard to   
remember all that Duo had wanted he was just about to leave when Milliardo stood up and said "Heero, I'll come with you" and  
they both walked off together, carefully watched by Wufei who noticed Heero said something to his blonde lover which got a   
nod from him causing his long hair to fall infront of his face making him look like and angel.   
  
"Mr. Peacecraft seems like a nice man Wufei, he looked like he enjoyed your new clothes" Said Quatre, followed by a giggle as  
Trowa hugged him. Looking at his white shirt and navy blue pants from Duo, Wufei smiled in relief and continued to gaze at  
Milliardo.   
  
Returning with all the food Heero and Milliardo sat back down next to their dates and everyone grabbed their food and began  
to eat. Surrounded by the loud voices of all the other people in the hall, the six guys just sat eating their food exchanging  
wanting looks to their partners when Duo scoffed down his final hot dog and stood up grabbing Heero and said goodbye to the   
rest.  
  
"Heero, lets go play some of the games ok..." Looking around he saw no one there, wondering where he had gone Duo went to the  
fairy floss stand back near the entrance before he went to look for Heero. "Can I have two extra big strawberry fairy floss"  
But Duo wasn't the one ordering them, it was Heero! Before he saw Duo, the violet eyed boy had run back to where he should   
have been standing for his secretly thoughtful and loving Heero. "Duo" the chestnut haired boy turned around to find his  
Heero holding two HUGE fairy flosses right in front of his face.  
  
"Oooh i LOVE you Heero!!" Grabbing them from Heero's hand he began to gobble them down while he and his lover looked for a  
game to play. Walking past the bumper cars, clowns, fishing and many more games he came to one that caught his eye, so he  
shoved the last bit of floss in his mouth and grabbed Heero.  
  
"Step right up ladies and gentlemen, hit this big red button as hard as you can and if the metal ball hits the top.. WIN A  
PRIZE!! only $2!"  
  
"Heero, Heero!!" Looking around he sees Relena running up to him..Heero shoves $2 in the guys hand and out of frustration   
from Relena he slams the mallet as hard as he could sending the metal ball flying off the scale! "Ladies..and gentlemen....  
we have a...winner by a long shot" With a very puzzled look on his face, the carnie piped up and said "You can pick what ever  
you like from the prize stand sir"  
  
"Duo" Heero looked at him telling him to go pick a prize, but as soon as he got over there Relena had already picked one!  
"Heero, I didn't think you'd win a prize for me...thankyou so much!" An angry Duo pouts and makes faces behind the pink   
cruisader and Heero walks straight by her grabbing the prize from her hand throwing it in the garbage. "I'll win you   
something better, that SHE hasn't touched Duo" Walking away from Relena with his arm around Heero's waist, Duo pokes his   
tongue out at her before being locked into a kiss from Heero that made Relena absolutely furious!  
  
Heero's eyes widened as they came close to the ghost train and quickly sent Duo to go buy two tickets. "Duo! Make sure you  
get to the front of the line so we get one to ourselves" said the Prussian eyed boy as he winked at Duo. So off ran the   
braided boy unaware of what was install for him on the ride. Heero walked over behind the tunnel for the ghost train to meet  
a group of people covered in black and said to them quietly.."You know what to do"  
  
"HEY LOOK! There are naked men and women over there!!"  
  
Hearing Duo's voice saying that, Heero snuck out from behind the tunnel to find his lover all alone at the front of the line  
looking quite pleased with himself. "I see you did what I asked" said Heero with a satisfied grin. "Oooh they're taking the  
tickets now!! Lets go Hee-chan!!" An excited Duo grabbed his arm and dragged him into the only black cart there. "Full steam  
ahead!" beamed the violet eyed teenager, looking at Heero with his eyes full of excitement.  
  
Into the dark tunnel they went and Heero began slowly to kiss Duo's neck whilst having ghosts and goo fall all around them. A  
small but of red goo fell from the cealing into Duo's hair and he gave a small yelp before being captured by Heero's lips.  
The Japanese boy moved his hands over Dou's body and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. "Hee-chan, I didn't think you were   
the public type" Said Duo with a grin, who started to kiss Heero's body also.  
  
Through the black and red curtains they went into a hall that was full of dead bodies stacked upon eachother, lying lifeless  
upon the dining tables. "Duo, jump off now" The pair jumped out from the train and ran behind a mound of three or more dead  
bodies. The panting sounds made by Heero turned Duo on so much that he pulled him to the ground and began to massage his  
inner thighs. With the scruffy haired boy ontop of him they started to get hot and Heero ran his hands up Duos legs. Unaware  
of the surroundings he didn't notice the bodies eyes light up and one of them crawled around to the other side of the couple.  
  
Lightning fast the bodies jumped up and screamed horrible shrieking things just as Heero got dragged out by one of them.  
"Heero..HEERO!! Where are you taking him you creeps?!" Suddenly one of them grabbed Duo from behind and Duo let out a small   
scream. Now in tears the American boy kicked the person holdin him in the jewels and heard coming from behind his mask..  
"INJUSTICE MAXWELL!!.....oh crap!" Duo pulled off his mask revealing the boy as Wufei.  
  
"What the HELL are you guys doing?! You scared the heebie jeebies out of me!" Looking at the three other black figures, they   
soon took off their mask revealing Quatre, Trowa and Milliardo. After explaining that Heero had asked them to scare the pants  
off him the violet eyed boy asked them with a worried look on his face...."Well if one of you were suppose to have carried my  
Hee-chan off, but all four of you are here.....then WHO TOOK MY HEERO?!?!?!".......  
  
TBC  
  
*just want to say thanks to Ladye Black for giving me some pointers to improve on..hope you like this chappy better *waving*  
everyone who does...reviews are welcome and wanted^_^ Also, I'll probably have the final chapter up by tomorrow *crosses  
fingers* 


End file.
